


The Reluctant Warrior and The Girl Worth 100 Soldiers

by zeebiejeebies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, F/M, High School AU, bertkasa, canonverse, lame as frick, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeebiejeebies/pseuds/zeebiejeebies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS]<br/>A drabble book for the ever-unpopular ship, BertKasa. Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan, the characters in Attack On Titan, or am I affiliated with any of the musical artists or the songs I was inspired by. Sometimes things that are canon will be altered to fit the song I am using or just the prompt I used, depending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Love You

**I Don't Love You**

"Just leave.." Mikasa stared up at Bertholdt with cold eyes. He held his neck in his cold palm. The girl in front of him was crying, who wouldn't be? Especially after finding out the love of your life is a mass murderer. Bert's tears burned his eyes and his fingers trembled as he watched the strong girl he loved crumble to dust. His mouth could barely form words, he was too caught up in the fact her eyes held so much hatred. He watched her tears run down her dirtied cheeks and he looked at her, trying to find something that showed she still wanted him. His entire body tingled and the wound on his neck burned and throbbed. He stared at her bloodied hands, holding blades only meant to kill titans. But who was he kidding? He was a titan. Titan blood was in him.

"Mikasa...it wasn't a lie. Yes-...Yes, I decieved you. B-but..but what we had was true. You know it was true..I-I love you, M-Mikasa..." He pleaded to her, wanting to reach for her and hold her and convince her he wasn't terrible. Mikasa stared at him, eyes glazed over in sadness. Her gaze bore holes into his heart and his tears rolled down his cheeks. He gulped, body trembling.

" _ **Fuck you.**_ " Mikasa said coldly. Her words stung in his heart painfully, but he couldn't help but reach for her with his free hand. Her blade snapped up, 

"Don't touch me!" She barked, going to cut his hand. The bloodied hand that was on his neck grabbed her wrist and the other cupped her face. He leaned in sharply, green eyes glistening with hot tears.  
"One last time, Mikasa...l-let me kiss you." He pleaded, "And..a-and I'll leave...and if I return..y-you're allowed to kill me. I'll let you." His lips crashed on to hers, and she met him with as much passion. She murmured, 'please don't go', between kissed. Their lips tasted like tears, but Bertholdt couldn't bring himself to let go. He stared right into her eyes, watching her come back to life. He watched her precious lips quiver and eyes soften. He broke her down into the soft person she was, breaking through her shell to get to the person she really was. 

"I...I- Goodbye, Mikasa Ackerman." He whispered, before letting go of her. He couldn't stand to watch her fall to her knees. He ran off and pulled the triggers on his 3DMG gear, blasting off the wall and into the Titan ridden area, Reiner shortly following. Mikasa trembled where she knelt, ignoring the people crowding around her to take a look,

"I loved you...Bertholdt Fubar." She whispered, staring down at her bloodied palms. 


	2. Don't You Think About Her

Don't You Think About Her

"Bertholdt, it was a one night stand, can't you get over her?" Reiner asked boredly, staring at his best friend tiredly. Bertholdt looked up at him with wide green eyes, his hands shaking over the mouse. His bottom lip stuck out in a bratty pout, he wa starting to get bitter about this whole situation.

"B-But..R-Reiner...I need to find her. It sucks that I can't even remember her stupid name." He said, looking away and back at his computer screen. He went to Eren's timeline and clicked on the little 'Friends' button to see if he could find her there. Bertholdt could still remember her face in his mind, the softness of her lips. It was all-...It made Bertholdt feel fuzzy and warm, he needed to find her again, he wanted a night like that again. He scrolled through Eren's friends lips and let out a cheer, "I found her! Mikasa Ackerman! Eren's adopted sister!" He raised in fists in celebration. Reiner rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair besides him, 

"You don't think she might have a boyfriend, she is super attractive, you know." He said, jabbing his friend in his ribs with his elbow. Bertholdt frowned at Reiner, "Please don't make me think about tha-"

"Bert, I know she's the girl of your dreams and all, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's-"

"Yes! She's single."

"Ugh..she's going to ruin your life, bro. You barely know her." Reiner watched, staring at his pathetically smitten best friend send her a friend request of FaceBook.

"Bert, have you noticed? She goes to Sina University. which is way far away from TU." He said, flicking his friend in the ear. Bertholdt looked at him with a soft, 'oh yeah', look. He started pouting again and Reiner groaned, 

"Don't you think about her bro, she's not worth it." He said, getting up and leaving the room. Bert waited for Reiner to leave to quickly send her a message,

_hey, i'm that guy from the bar Saturday night, wanna go out?_

And to his luck, she messaged back.

_sure! :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was based off of the song 'Let's Just Forget About This' by The Venetia Fair. thanks for reading!


	3. That Tall Guy Sasha Works With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so maybe Mikasa wasn't right all the time. (AU)

Somebody was in the living room. 

Mikasa’s head snapped up to glanced at her bedroom door, shut tight. She could hear the footfalls of somebody, a possible intruder faintly over the sound of Beethoven. She pulled out one of her earbuds and listened closer. There was totally somebody there.  
She swung her legs over the side of her bed and jumped down from the top bunk of her and Sasha’s bed, landing with a soft thud. She wet her lips and crept toward the door, picking up her heavy, wooden baseball bat from the corner.

Somebody was in the living room, and they were loud.

Mikasa unlocked her bedroom door and opened it up a crack, peering through it to look. It was dark in the living room, despite it being daylight. The light blocking curtains were shut tight, just like she liked them.   
A figure stood in the living room, fumbling around for a light switch frantically.

A very, very tall somebody was in the living room.

Whoever it was flipped the switch, and they were a very tall somebody, probably a guy. He was wearing a black hood over his head and was soaked in rain, it seemed. His back was turned towards the door, so she carefully opened it up and crept over, brandishing her bat. A knock to the back of his knees should do. She didn’t want to concuss anybody if she didn’t have to.  
She hit his knees hard with the bat and he crumpled to the floor with a loud, surprised yell. She yanked off his hood and turned him over, her dark eyes met with frightened and familiar green eyes. He was sweating bullets, and his shaggy brown hair stuck to his forehead.

“Who the hell are you?” Mikasa asked, tilting her head, holding him down. The dude stammered, cheeks turning bright red.  
“I-I work with Sasha...I was told to go meet up with you because a-apparently..you two are going out tonight with Eren and Armin, and my buddy, Reiner and I were gonna go with you guys. I-I’m sorry, you must be s-so confused, “ He said, “P-Please don’t hurt me.”

The tall somebody in the living room was Sasha’s coworker and the cutest guy Mikasa has ever seen.

“So..you’re not trying to rob me?” Mikasa asked, eyebrows raised slightly. The guy nodded nervously,  
"N-No..uh..I’m Bert..by the way,” He said, looking just about ready to cry, “I-...uh..”  
“What?” Mikasa asked, frowning. Bert whimpered in pain,

“I..uh-...I t-think you fractured my knees..”


	4. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Mikasa had a type, maybe not...maybe it was a tall, sweaty goof.

“You’re not very nice.” Sasha said, jabbing Mikasa’s side with her elbow. She rolled her eyes in return,  
“Just because I’m not interested in Jean Kirstein doesn’t mean I’m not nice.” she replied, looking away. Sasha knitted her eyebrows together, “You PUNCHED him in the FACE.” she argued, gesticulating wildly. Mikasa looked down at her feet, “He was annoying me.”   
“It’s his birthday!” Sasha cried. “Consider it one of his many, many birthday punches.” Mikasa replied, shrugging her shoulders. Sasha frowned at her, “Okay, I cannot bring you to anymore parties.”  
“You only bring me to them to find me a boyfriend.” she said. Sasha shook her head, “No, I don’t. Remember Annie?” she asked. Mikasa’s cheeks went red, “Can we not talk about this?” she started to walk away from her, when she bumped into the fraternity house’s resident giant, Bertholdt Fubar. Her cheeks flushed an even hotter red, and she dodged around him and walked faster away from Sasha, who was grinning like an absolute fool.  
“Found her type..” she sang, before turning to look at Bertholdt, who was trying to get by. Her grin widened, and she grabbed his sleeve, “Hey, Bertie...you’ve liked Mikasa for a while.” she said, letting out a wicked cackle. His cheeks went red,  
“Please leave me alone.” he begged. Sasha shook her head, “Come with me!” she shouted as she pulled him in Mikasa’s direction.

 

Mikasa slowly shut the sliding door behind her and stepped out on the patio. She sat down on one of the lawn chairs, putting her head in her hands. Out of all people she had to run into after a conversation like that. She dragged her hands down her face and sat up.  
She had believed, that whatever crush she had on Bertholdt Fubar would be fleeting. But, sadly, that was a lie. She sat up and stared at the huge, empty infinity pool in front of her.  
“Might as well cool off.” she mumbled to herself as she unraveled her scarf and unzipped her dress. She pulled off her high heels and took a running dive into the pool, glad she wore her swimsuit underneath. She relished in the cool water rushing past her as she swam laps. This was better than getting wasted surrounded by the people she went to highschool with.   
Resurfacing, she noticed Bertholdt walking down the back porch steps with two drinks in his hands. He looked around, confused, when he finally noticed her. He headed over and knelt down by the pool.   
“Sasha is pretty nosy, huh?” he stammered. She nodded along,   
“Yeah..but, I don't drink.” she said, looking at the red solo cups in his hands. He looked down at them, “Oh...it’s okay, me neither. It's just some sparkling water.” he said. She swam over and climbed out of the water to sit beside her. He handed her one of the cups and she took it, uttering a soft 'thank you’. He looked down at her, and his cheeks turned red, “T-take my sweatshirt.” he said, putting his cup down and pulling his sweatshirt off and handing it to her. She looked at him strangely, “But it’ll get wet.” she said. He laughed nervously, “It's okay, that's why we have a functional dryer.” he replied, glancing away as she shrugged and pulled it on. He looked back at her and his cheeks grew redder, “That looks cute on you, Ackerman.” he squeaked out, barely looking her in the eyes. She cocked her head to the side, “Pardon?”  
“It’s nothing, I should go.” Bertholdt said, hurriedly getting up.   
Mikasa grabbed his arm and in his surprise he stumbled and fell into the pool, dragging her (and her drink) with him.   
Bertholdt gasped for air as he resurfaced, “O-oh my god Mikasa, I’m so sorry!” he yelped. She resurfaced and pushed her hair out of her face, “It’s fine.” she said, peeling off Bertholdt’s wet sweatshirt off of her and tossed it out of the pool. She took one look at Bertholdt's flustered face and cracked a little smile, “You look cute when you're flustered, Fubar.” she said, reaching up and pushing his wet hair out of his face as he stammered.

Watching from the porch was Sasha with a big smile on her face, “Glad those awkward goofs are getting along.” she said to herself, before turning around and heading back inside, sipping sparkling water from her own red solo cup. She did a giddy little dance as she went inside.


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's interests include: coffee, croissants, and tall, sweaty baristas.

He hastily tied his apron around his waist as he clumsily slid behind the counter. It was a Sunday morning and the only people in his parents’ coffeeshop was Jean and Marco, two guys he vaguely remember from his freshmen year of college and some girl who was sitting in a booth by herself and nursing a cup of coffee. She looked as if she were barely awake, and it was kind of adorable how she was completely focused on whatever she was typing on her laptop and nodding off at the same time.  
Then, she finished off that coffee she was drinking and got up to order more. She looked at his name tag and then murmured his name, then nodded.  
“Uh..can I get another dark roast coffee, with cream and four sugars and a chocolate croissant..uh..Bertholdt?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. His nodded his head and studied her face. She was really pretty, with sharp, grey eyes, and rosy lips, and just looking at her made him kind of sweaty so he tried to serve her as quickly as possible without looking at her face. He felt like he could melt into the floor or something.  
And so the cycle began.  
She would take her coffee and go back to typing away on her laptop, all the while nodding off. When she finished her coffee, she would walk right back up, order more and sit back down. His whole shift was a loop of serving customers and serving her.  
She was up to her ninth cup of coffee when he finally said something about it,  
“Hey, uh, are you okay?” he asked her as he gave her change and her receipt. She nodded her head,  
“Mostly, yeah. I’m just working on a term paper and I’m slowly dying.” she said with a tired laugh. His smile dropped briefly for a moment; geez, poor girl. He took a deep breath, “Well, the next few coffees are on me. And I hope you don't mind me joining you after my shift?” he smiled down at her nervously, expecting rejection.  
“I’d really like that.” she said, nodding.

 

Mikasa glanced up as Bertholdt slid into the booth across from her, setting two cups of coffee and two chocolate croissants on the table. She closed her laptop and put it into her bag.  
“So, thanks for the coffee.” she said softly, picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip. Bertholdt watched with a little smile, propping his chin up in his hands, “Can I tell you a secret?”  
She tilted her head to the side, “What is it?” she asked, putting her cup down. Bertholdt laughed, “I don't actually drink coffee, I just wanted to look like I was interesting.” he stammered out, a drop of sweat dripping down his face. She stifled a giggle with her hand, “Well…”  
“Well?” Bertholdt looked at her.  
“Consider me interested.” Mikasa said with a little smile.


	6. Ice-skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa was good at everything, except ice-skating.

Who’s idea was it to go ice-skating again?   
Oh, yeah: Mikasa's.  
She and Bertholdt were finally going on their first date. They only had a few options for places to go; as their mutual friends were everywhere else and surely they'd be teased mercilessly if they were found out. So, Mikasa had chosen ice-skating because Bert always talked about how much he liked it. But, frankly, she had no idea how to ice-skate. She'd never tried it before and it made her nervous (an emotion she wasn't used to because she was good at almost everything she did).   
So, as she was lacing up her skates, her mind was reeling. What would she do the second she stepped on to the ice? There was no way she could fake this. She glanced up at the rink, and then at her date beside her. She should tell him; god, she could just imagine the look of disappointment on his face when Mikasa told him she couldn’t ice skate. Bertholdt looked back at her, studying her face for a second before speaking,  
“Mikasa, is something wrong?” he asked, placing his large hand on her shoulder. She cocked an eyebrow at him, sure that he was on to her. She looked down at her lap,   
“No, it’s nothing.”   
Mikasa immediately decided that she was going to try to learn. She didn’t want to fall flat on her ass in front Bertholdt, that was way too embarrassing. She let out a sigh, she had to do this.   
Quickly, she rose to her feet and took her date’s hand. She felt like a newborn deer, with the way she stumbled towards the rink. She placed one blade onto the ice, and then another.  
‘Maybe this won’t be so bad.’ She thought to herself, gliding slightly.   
She was wrong, so horribly wrong.   
Mikasa took one more step, and immediately slipped and fell on her back, efficiently knocking the wind out of her. She stared up at the ceiling, mouth gaped open. Bertholdt immediately skated towards her, kneeling beside her.  
“Mikasa! Are you alright?” He said, gently lifting her torso up with his hand. Mikasa looked at him, cheeks flushed red.  
“I can’t…- I don’t know how to ice-skate.” She admitted to him, her lip twitching slightly. Bertholdt stared at her for a second, before bursting into laughter. He doubled over, giggling like a child. Mikasa stared at him, her whole body wracked with embarrassment. Why was he laughing? What was so funny about her busting her ass on the ice?  
Eventually, Bertholdt calmed down, and helped her up. “I’m sorry, Mikasa, but...why didn’t you just tell me? There are plenty of place we could have gone instead of here.” He said, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Bertholdt laughed again, “Hm..h-how about I just teach you to skate?”   
At that question, Mikasa seemed to cheer up a little.  
“Sure.” She said, letting out a soft laugh.


End file.
